My Life Isn't A Fairy Tale
by Vanag
Summary: in fariy tales there's always a happy ending but my life never ends happily
1. Once Upon A New School

Once Upon a New School

In fairy tales, there's always a happy ending, but what about in real life? What about in my life? Things started off rocky, but as time progressed, it got better. Then it all went wrong. I still don't know how it will end, but in case I don't make it, I want to tell my story to someone.

It all started when I transferred to my new school, Konoha High. Kakashi was actually in class on time for once, so everyone knew something was up. The whole class was in an uproar trying to figure out what was going on. Everyone except Sasuke and Gaara, who happened to be the two hottest and scariest guys in school.

Sasuke had blackish-bluish hair, fair skin as white as the snow, and black orbs that could force out the deepest darkest fears in anyone or anything. Gaara had red hair, a tattoo on the right-side of his forehead that read 'love' in Kanji, and light grey eyes that's intense glare could kill. The two were anti-social, so they couldn't care less about what all the other students were getting all hyped up over.

"Alright class settle down, we have two new students transferring here today. Come on in you two," said Kakashi nonchalantly.

The first person who enter the classroom walked in with her head down. She had lugubrious, long jade green hair that's reach extended down to her knees, even though it was in a high ponytail at the top of her head, pale skin, almost as pale as Sasuke's if not paler, and light, luminous jade green eyes. "Class, this is Muri Ari." Ari looked up towards the class but stared at nothing with dead eyes, and with a soft uncaring voice said, "Hey, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

The other person who had entered the classroom, came in looking as perky as could be. She had golden rays for hair that reached down to her shoulders, she had beautifully tanned skin with three whisker-like marks on each side of her cheeks, and sapphire blue orbs that sparkled like the ocean on a sunny day. "And this is Uzumaki Naruko." Naruko, with a bright smile and booming voice, announced, "Hi, my name is Naruko, and it's really nice to meet all of you!" Naruko was so loud, most of the class had to hold their ears to prevent themselves from going deaf. For the rest of the class period everyone had to yell to even hear there own voices.

The next period was gym class, and any guy lucky enough to end up in the same class as Naruko and Ari, lined up to see them, all but Sasuke and Gaara of course, who couldn't care less. Naruko and Ari walked out of the girl's locker room, into the outside field, together wearing bright red gym shorts that were way too short and black skintight shirts that were fitted excessively tight around the breast area. Almost all the guys where drooling with bloody noses by that point, except Sasuke and Gaara obviously.

"Alright boys and girls line up for stretch pairings," called out their overly energetic gym teacher Gai, who wore a tight leaf green jumpsuit. "Blah, blah, blah. You with you. Whatever. Gaara with Ari, and Sasuke with Naruko." Naruko, with her mouth wode open, looked at Gai surprised while Ari glared, with her arms crossed, since they were in the only coed pairings. Ari had little to no patience with most people, and longed for any opportunity to get into a fight. "What the fuck?! Why in the hell would I pair up with some dumb ass horny boy?" furiously yelled Ari "Ah, what a good question," said Gai with a humongous smile on his face. "Youth! Youth is the answer! The energy, the power, the urge! Let yourself be free in the bliss of your beautiful youth." Ari's fists clenched, and she started chocking Gai as he continued to babble on about youth. "What the hell is your problem you moron?" yelled Ari. "A-Ari stop it, he's our teacher," yelled Naruko as she grabbed hold of Ari's arm to try and loosen her grip. "What the fuck do I care. The Idiot. Must. Die!"

"Figures we'd get two morons in our class," said a pink haired girl standing a few feet away surrounded by a few giggling girls. "What did you say you Pepto-Bismol bitch?" asked Ari as she finally released the chocking dumb ass letting his now unconscious body hit the ground. "Who do you think you are, just showing up here out of nowhere and daring to say such things to me, Haruno Sakura, the cheerleading team captain and this school's track star?!" bragged the incessantly annoying little twit. Ari took the liberty of planting a smirk on her face while Naruko slapped a hand on her head, knowing what was coming up next. "I'm Ari, also known as Vanag, the Coyote Beast, and if you think you're so good, why don't we have a race to see who's faster!" announced Ari. Everyone gasped and had shocked expressions on their faces, even Gaara and Sasuke. To see the infamous Coyote Beast, one of the best female fighters in Japan and one of the leaders of the Demon Gang, in the flesh. To top that off, it meant that Naruko had to be Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed Fox Demon, and the other leader of the Demon Gang. Where ever Ari showed up, Naruko was never too far behind, and they did transfer in together. Sakura took a step back and looked terrified for a minute, but once she saw the smirk on Ari's face, she got pissed off and agreed to the race.

Sakura and Ari stood at the starting point waiting for a now conscious Gai, who agreed to let them have the race after a little more youth babbling, to signal them to start racing. Once Gai spun around and waved an orange flag giving them the signal to start the race, Sakura took off. 'Perfect, there's no way she can keep up with me at this pace.' thought Sakura. She turned around to give a satisfied gloating smrik, only to find Ari still at the starting line, with her arms folded, smiling. Ari was mocking her. Sakura, in an angry frenzy, sped up. After about 30 seconds, Sakura made it to the half waypoint and Ari finally started to run. She blazed in, catching up to Sakura in 10 seconds flat! Before she raced past her, Ari slowed down enough to flick Sakura off then eased to the finish line in a flash.

"So what if you're a little faster than me, you're still a Yankee skank." said Sakura in a snooty attitude desperately trying to pretend she didn't care. Ari snapped and grabbed a hold of Sakura's shirt collar. "What the fuck did you just say you pink pussy!?" screamed Ari through clenched teeth. Naruko was scared of what Ari was going to do to Sakura knowing the most likely end result of the situation all too well. "W-wait! Ari won the race fair and square, so STOP!" yelled Naruko as she thrust her arm back, accidentally punching the person behind her who happened to be Sasuke. Everyone watched in aw as Sasuke glared at her and dragged her by the arm into the school. Ari was about to protest, until Gaara grabbed her waist and carried her into the school behind Sasuke.

Gaara and Sasuke tossed the two girls against the wall of the hallway and used their famous glares on them. "I'll give you one warning, leave now or suffer the consequences," warned Sasuke in a low yet frightening voice. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" asked Ari, flashing them the evil eye, growing impatience with the two already. "He means, this is Uchiha territory and you're intruding," said Gaara who was also losing his patience. Ari and Naruko stared shocked for a moment until Ari took the liberty of braking the silence. "Y-you, you two are from the Uchiha Gang." "Yea and we won't let some other gang intrude," said Sasuke. "W-wait. Ari was just showing off we're not a part of the Demon Gang, and besides we haven't even done anything," said Naruko, with a forced laugh, trying to smooth in out the situation. "Either way it would be in your best interest to leave," said Gaara as he and Sasuke left. "A-Ari what are we going to do?" asked Naruko feeling nervous about the whole ordeal "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to my apartment to unpack," said Ari as she started to walk away with both hands in her pockets. "You mean you're staying?!" asked Naruko, bit puzzled and worried. "Of course, I'm not going to let some guys scare me off without a fight," declared Ari.


	2. Princess Ari and Princess Scary

Princess Ari and Princess Scary

Ari and Naruko got through the rest of the school day fine, except for the daggers pointed in their direction. They were unfortunate enough to end up in all the same classes as Gaara and Sasuke. As if they didn't have it bad enough at school, home would be a real shocker.

_Sometime After School_

"Great, they just had to put all the heavy stuff into one box," said Ari as she struggled to carry a box into her new apartment room. Before she could make it up the rest of the stairs, her hair tie broke, and with hair all over her face, she couldn't see. "Ah!" yelled Ari as the box started to fall. Right before it hit the ground, the box was caught from the other side. "Don't worry, I've got it," said a voice behind the ridiculously humongous box. Ari was a little surprised by the sudden assistance, but decided to count her blessings and move on. "I'll help you get it into your apartment room," said the voice. "T-thank you," said Ari hesitantly.

The two slowly, yet eventually were able to drag the box into Ari's apartment room and sit it down on the living room floor. "Thanks again and I really-" Ari started, but then looked up to see who helped her and stopped in shock. The person who had given her assistance on the stairs was none other than Gaara himself.

"Y-you! What are you doing here?!" asked Ari in a confused frenzy. "I live here, but why are you still here?" asked Gaara folding his arms and giving a vicious glare towards her direction. Ari had to admit Gaara could look pretty scary sometimes, but she's not the type to just back down from a little glare. "You think I'm going to leave just because you threaten me?! I'm a lot tougher than you obviously must think. If I ever leave, it will be when my dead, rotting corpse is being dragged away." shoot back Ari with an equally intense glare. Gaara continued to glare at Ari as he walked closer to her. "Well, I'm sure we can make some arrangements for that request." Ari stepped back slightly startled by his overwhelmingly harsh words, but tripped on a floorboard that was sticking up. In attempt to stop herself from falling, she reached out to grab something to stabilize her balance, but ended up grabbing Gaara instead and she pulled him down with her.

Ari closed her eyes to brace herself for the hard impact, but it never came. Instead it was kind of soft and…warm. When she opened her eyes, she found herself lying on top of Gaara. Apparently, he changed their positions right before they hit the ground, so that he got the full impact of the blow. "G-Gaara? But why would you- oh no you're bleeding!" Gaara's leg had been punctured by the floorboard that was sticking up out of the floor, and he was now bleeding really badly. "Don't worry, it's nothing," said Gaara with an expressionless face. "Nothing?! You idiot, sit up so I can treat it!" yelled Ari as she quickly got up. "I already said I'm fine," said Gaara as he started to lift himself up. Ari grabbed him by his shirt's collar and looked at him with fierce eyes. "That wasn't a request, it was an order, now sit up so I can treat your injury. It's my fault you're hurt, so I'm going to fix this," said Ari with an earth shatteringly scary voice and a glare that could even subdue Gaara. A bit surprised by the sudden burst of energy, Gaara gave in, took off his jacket, and let her treat him.

"Gaara?" called Ari as she finished up with his wound. "Yea, what is it?" asked Gaara with eyes closed as he put his jacket back on. "Why did you help me? I mean you didn't know it was me carrying the box, but with the floorboard, you got hurt helping me," asked Ari with a depressed and worried expression plastered on her face. Gaara's eyes shoot open upon hearing this, and he noticed the expression she had. He leaned forward extending his hand toward her, lifting Ari's head up by the chin. His face hovered directly over hers. "No woman should be harmed when there's a man there to prevent it, not even you," said Gaara with sensitive eyes showing his gentleman side. Ari gave him the sweetest smile she could and said with a caring voice, "Thank you." Gaara immediately got up and headed for the door, but before he left he said, "Your hair looks beautiful when it's down," and then shut the door behind him. Once Gaara was out of sight, Ari looked down with red plastered on her face and ran her hand through her hair.

XXX

"What?! Gaara lives in the same apartment as you!" said Naruko yelling into her phone. **Not so loud Naruko, you're going to bust my eardrums **"Well, what happened?" **Nothing, he just helped me get some boxes into my new room. **"He actually helped you?" asked Naruko shocked not believing what she just heard. **Yea. What about you, how's the family you're going to end up serving? **"Don't know yet, I'll be meeting them shortly." **It must really suck to have to come home with work waiting for you every day. **"It won't be that bad, I mean at least I won't have to pay any rent," said Naruko as the door knob started to turn. "Oh, Ari I'll call you back later, I'm about to meet the owners." Naruko closed her cell phone, put it into her pockets, and got up to greet the owners. She put a big smile on her face, but once they came in Naruko's mouth dropped and she gasped in total shock. "S-Sasuke!"

Upon hearing his name, Sasuke looked up and immediately started glaring when he saw Naruko in front of him. "You," he said behind gritted teeth. They both stood there in silence until a man who looked a lot like Sasuke, except with longer hair and paler skin, interrupted their silence. "Great, you two already know each other. I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, and you must be Naruko the new maid," said Itachi with a smile. "What?! She's going to be the new maid!" yelled Sasuke. Itachi just ignored Sasuke and continued to talk to Naruko. "Your room will be up stairs next to Sasuke's, he'll show you were it is. Sorry I can stay any longer to show you around, but I have an important meeting to attend, Chow." Itachi was out of the door before either of them could say anything else, leaving the two stunned at him and the situation.

Sasuke started glaring at Naruko, and then headed towards the door. "Um, S-Sasuke?" "What are you waiting for, come on," said Sasuke as he waited for her at the door. "B-but?" stuttered Naruko. "Look, these kinds of decisions aren't up to me. If my brother says he wants you as our maid, there isn't much I can do about it," said an impatient Sasuke waiting at the door. "O-okay," replied Naruko as she started to follow Sasuke.

Sasuke led her around the huge mansion, figuring it would be more proficient to go ahead and show her the rest of the house, and finally ended the tour at her room, which was only two feet away from Sasuke's. "T-thank you Sasuke," said Naruko with a timid smile. "You shouldn't thank me, cause when I'm done with you, you won't even want to live in the same city, let along the same house as me. Any ways, knowing my brother, your just another one of his little toys that he'll play with, get tired of, and end up throwing away," said Sasuke glaring at her. Naruko was looking down hiding her face from Sasuke. "There's no way I'm going to let a pathetic bitch like you-," Sasuke was cut off by Naruko punching him in his face. Naruko's eyes had turned blood red, you could see why they called her a demon. She hit him so hard he flew into the hallway and skidded on the floor. Sasuke was far beyond the bonds of being shocked. Naruko really didn't seem like the violent type, but she is a leader of the Demon Gang after all. Naruko walked toward Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar. "There's no way I'm going to let a pathetic little bitch like you, who relies on threats instead of having the balls to take action, beat me," said Naruko through gritted teeth and clinched teeth before she stormed off to her room slamming the door behind her. Sasuke got up still a little shocked, heading towards his room. Before he went in, he glanced back at Naruko's room and got a smirk on his face, then disappeared behind his door.


	3. Cure Of Being With You

Curse of Being with You

Ari made her way ou of the apartment complex and traveled two and a half blocks to the bus stop, and waited for I to arrive. When she noticed Gaara was already there, Ari practically froze. Ari kept a 10 foot distance from Gaara because she was still a little shaken up by yesterday's incident. It had nothing to do with the blush on her face, nothing at all, but unfortunately, Gaara had other plans in mind. He walked over toward Ari and ran his hand through her hair. "You kept your hair down today. It looks nice," said Gaara as he played with her hair not noticing the emerging redness. When it's down, Ari's hair flows to her ankles, a little longer and it would drape down to the ground. "U-um, t-thank you Gaara," stuttered Ari right before the bus finally showed up. Gaara instantly tuned around to get on the bus having no clue of the giant blush left on Ari's face.

XXX

Naruko was pacing in her room, too scared to come out. After hitting Sasuke yesterday, she didn't want to see him or know what he was going to do to her. Naruko finally opened her door a crack to see if anyone was around. Suddenly there was a pull on her door and the jerk pulled her to her knees. There was a hand extended out in front of her, and when she looked up, she saw the very person that she was trying to avoid. "S-Sasuke?!" "What are you doing, get up," said Sasuke in his usual I don't give a crap voice. "I-I u-um," stuttered Naruko. Sasuke, who was getting impatient, grabbed Naruko by the waist and lifted her up and onto her feet. Naruko started blushing by how close they were and could see Sasuke's face clearly now, including the black and blue ring around his eye. "S-Sasuke!?" said Naruko holding back a laugh. With his fair, pale skin, the black eye just shot out and it looked ridicules on him. Sasuke immediately let go of Naruko and started walking away fast. "I'm not leaving the house today," declared Sasuke. Naruko started following Sasuke still holding back the laugh. "Oh don't worry Sasuke, it's not that bad," lied Naruko trying to force her smile into a frown. "And why are you not leaving?" asked Itachi appearing out of nowhere in nothing but a robe

that was sliding off his left shoulder. When Sasuke turned toward him, Itachi froze. Sasuke pointed up to his eye and yelled, "That's why!" Itachi started shaking. His cheeks filled turning rosy red and unable to hold it in any longer-

XXX

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!," laughed Ari barely able to breath after seeing Sasuke. "A-Ari…. Stop laughing…" said Naruko who was trying as hard as possible not to laugh. Even Gaara was having a hard time keeping his normal expressionless composer, especially with Ari letting it all out. Sasuke stomped off, headed for the door yelling, "I'm going home!" "S-Sasuke wait," said Naruko right before she burst out laughing practically in tears.

XXX

Sasuke was forced to stay at school by Iruka and sat in the back of his classroom with his hood over his head so that no one could see him. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Kakashi actually had them doing work today, and it was on the board in the front of the entire class. As if the gods were cursing him themselves, he was picked to solve a problem on the bored. Sasuke reluctantly ,pushed down by Ari, went to the board hiding his face behind his hood. Everything was going smoothly, no one could see his face, but fate was conspiring against him. "Uchiha, you know students are not permitted to wear hoods in the classroom," said Kakashi, even though he wore a mask that covered up most of his face every single day. Sasuke glared and cursed him as he removed the hood from atop of his head. Everyone in class was afraid of Sasuke, so they tried to hold in their laughter, but were completly unsuccessful. Their laughs could be heard throughout the whole school. "Fuck this shit!!" yelled Sasuke as he stormed out of the room. All of the other students in the school were curious about why everyone was making such an uproar and took a peek. Everyone in school saw Sasuke's black eye and were rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. Feeling completely guilty, Naruko ran after Sasuke. Once the two were gone, Ari got up and handed Kakashi 20 bucks. "Thanks for the help," said Ari still laughing. "No, thank you," said Kakashi also laughing. Sasuke went straight home and locked himself up in his room. After nonstop pleading, Naruko finally gave up and went back to school. Too bad for Sasuke, Itachi was still at home laughing.

XXX

"Oh great, there really is a such thing as karma," said Ari as she waited for the bus home to come in the pouring rain. Ari had forgotten to check the weather report in the morning, so she didn't know it was going to rain. It would be another 25 minutes before the bus would arrive and Ari didn't have anywhere to go to get shelter from the rain. When all seemed drenched, an umbrella protected her from the precipitation. Ari looked up to see who the owner of the umbrella was, and saw that it was Gaara. "G-Gaara?" asked Ari. "You shouldn't stand out in the pouring rain, you may catch a cold," replied Gaara as he pulled Ari in closer so she wouldn't get wet. Ari was pulled against Gaara's chest which was so warm and comfortable. She closed her eyes enjoying their blissful closeness. When Ari finally opened her eyes after who knows how long, she could see that Gaara's right arm was getting wet. "Gaara, your arm, it's soaked!" said Ari as she pulled away. Gaara looked down at his arm as if he didn't notice he was getting wet. "It's nothing, just a little water." "But, you're getting wet because of me," said Ari looking down. Gaara took hold of Ari's cheek and lifted her head up as his umbrella was swept away by the wind. The two looked into each other's eyes drenched, as if time had stopped, but their moment was ruined as the bus finally came. The trance they were in was broken and they boarded the bus headed home. When they got to their stop, the two walked home together hand in hand.

XXX

"Where are Sasuke, Gaara, Naruko, and Ari?" asked Kakashi the next day at school. "I heard Sasuke's locked himself up until his black eye goes away and Naruko's trying to convince him to come back to school. As for Gaara and Ari, they both caught a cold," said a random person (I really don't care who says it). "Oh…." said Kakashi holding back a laugh.


	4. But Life Goes On, Strangely Enough

But Life Goes On, Strangely Enough

"Sasuke?" asked Naruko surprised, seeing Sasuke for the first time in two day. Sasuke just glared at her and sat down at the table to eat his breakfast. Naruko was happy the black eye faded away as fast as it did, but still secretly laughed at the whole incident. As if he had read Naruko's mind, Sasuke's glare got even more intense. Even though the mark was gone, it was obvious that he'd be pissed about the whole thing for a while. At that point, Naruko decided to stay as far away from Sasuke as possible at least for the day, but Itachi had a different plan in mind.

"Ah Sasuke, you finally returned from your oh so cowardly hiding. I can't really blame you though, that was a pretty bad, who am I kidding that mark was atrocious," pranced in Itachi making the situation a lot worse. "Any way," said Itachi ignoring his brother's murderous glare, "you and Naruko are going to have to leave. I have some business associates coming over in half an hour and it would be best if neither of you were around, especially mister grouchy pants over hear." "And where do you expect us to go?" asked Sasuke still in a rotten mood, not bothering to be pissed at his brother knowing it won't effect him one bit. "I don't really care. As long as you're gone it doesn't really matter. Now don't do anything I wouldn't do," said Itachi as he pushed the two out of the door and through the front gate. "Well that's not saying much," said Sasuke in a worse mood than before. Without his brother to glare at anymore, Sasuke turned his attention towards Naruko, but found it pointless to glare at her and headed for the train station with Naruko following behind.

During the walk, Naruko kept at least three foot distance from the pissed Sasuke. Once at the train station, the two boarded a train headed down town. Naruko, who was still suspicious about Sasuke's mood, kept her distance, but that proved troublesome.

"Well hello," said some thug, as he and two of his friends approached Naruko. Naruko stepped back, ready to attack if need be, but unfortunately, the guy had a fourth friend that grabbed her from behind. "Ah! Let go of me!" yelled Naruko as she tried to get away. "Don't worry cutey, we won't hurt you, we just want to have a little fun," said the thug as he started to grope her. Naruko started to tear up as she looked around for help. There were very few people on the train, and none of them seemed willing to help, in fact most of them just tried to ignore it. As Naruko was about to give up, she was set free. To her surprise, Sasuke had knocked down both the guy that was holding her and the guy that was groping her. The other two just flailed around like idiots trying to avoid getting knocked out like the other two. Naruko just stood there powerless unable to move, and before she knew it, Sasuke had dragged her off the train. "Are you okay?" asked Sasuke as he came to a halt outside of the downtown train station. "Geez, you can give me a black eye without even trying, but you can't even defend yourself against a few thugs," said Sasuke scratching his head. Sasuke was caught off guard when Naruko leaned against his chest and started to cry. "Th-thank you Sasuke," said Naruko as she continued burst out in tears. Sasuke looked down at her shocked. He had never been in that kind of situation before, so he wasn't sure on what to do. He patted her head in an attempt to comfort her.

After Naruko stopped crying, the two started walking again, this time side by side with Naruko locking her arm with Sasuke's. "Um Sasuke, where are we going?" asked Naruko looking at the up at the boy beside her. "We're going to Gaara and Ari's apartment building," answered Sasuke. Naruko simply noded satisfied with the straight to the point answer. Within a few minutes, the two reached their destination. "What room does Ari live in?" asked Sasuke turning his attention back to Naruko. "I seriously doubt you're going to find her there," said a voice. "Kankuro," said Sasuke as said person appeared before the two from the other side of the hallway. "Hey, I'm Kankuro, Gaara's older brother," said Kankuro with a smile noticing Naruko's curiosity. "What do you mean she's not there?" asked an impatient Sasuke, "And how would you know?" "I mean, she's with Gaara right now," said Kankuro with a laugh. "With Gaara?" asked Naruko a bit worried. "Yeah, you'll see," laughed Kankuro, "Just follow me."

Again, Kankuro escorted his guests to their mansion in the hotel, and again there was gawking, this time by Naruko. Upon reaching Gaara's room, the three found Temari looking suspicious against the door. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Sasuke. Temari jumped, surprised by the sudden intrusion, and then got frantic, motioning for the group to quiet down. "If you want to know, come listen," whispered Temari with a smirk. Naruko and Sasuke looked at each other confused, while Temari and Kankuro just smile, but they ended up going to listen anyways.

At first, they didn't hear anything, but soon they heard Ari's voice yelling "hey". It was silent again after that, except for heavy panting and bedsprings moving. "What the fuck is going on in there," asked Naruko. Apparently, she wasn't the only one curious, for at that moment, the door accidentally swung open.

XXX

Knock, knock, knock. "Just a minute," said a sick Ari before she started coughing. When she opened the door, a blonde haired girl with two ponytails barged in. She immediately took a thorough look of the apartment room. "Um excuse me, but what the fuck are you doing?!" Ari tried to yell but only made a crackling sound. The girl looked at Ari then smiled. "Sorry about that, I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister." "Oh, but that doesn't tell me what you're doing." This time Ari didn't even try to yell, knowing it would only make her throat hurt worse. "I came here to pick you up," said Temari with an even bigger smile. "You came to what?" Ari started to ask when a man came in and picked her up all of a sudden. "Hi, nice to meet you Ari, my name's Kankuro, Gaara's older brother." Ari gave him a forced smile and major confused look. "Don't worry, I'll pack some of your clothes for you," said Temari as Ari was being carried away.

"Let go of me. Where are we going? What's going on?" protested Ari. "I'm just taken you up to our floor so that you can get better. You see, Temari has this strange idea that it's Gaara's fault that you're sick," said Kankuro with a smile. Ari stopped looked down and started to frown, "But, it's my fault that he's sick not the other way around." "I know, Gaara tried to explain the situation, but ended up getting his butt kicked by Temari. When that woman makes up her mind there is no changing it," laughed Kankuro. Ari got depressed thinking about it. It was her fault Gaara got sick, and because of that, he got in trouble too.

When the two reached their destination, Ari found that Gaara's house was the top floor. No I didn't make a typo, his house was the entire top floor, or should I say mansion. They even had their own personal elevator in there. Ari couldn't help but gawk at the scene, it was truly amazing.

"Ari?" asked a slightly confused Gaara, as that confusion turned to rage when he saw Kankuro carrying Ari, "What the fuck do you think you're doing Kankuro?" "I-I'm just delivering the package," said Kankuro with a slightly forced laugh as he sat Ari down and backed away. "Oh calm down Gaara. Don't be so rude around our guest," said Temari as she stepped out of the elevator. "You bitch," said Gaara as he headed down the stairs towards the three. Temari only smiled as she grabbed Ari causing Gaara to slightly flinch. "What's wrong Gaara, you seem a bit tense," teased Temari as she pulled Ari in closer. "Let go of her," said Gaara through gritted teeth. Temari kept her smile up, obviously having the upper hand in this battle and completely amused. "Temari, play nice now and give Gaara back his little toy," said an amused Kankuro. Temari started glaring at Kankuro, but soon gave in and pushed Ari towards Gaara. "Fine, I have better things to do with my time any ways," said Temari as she started walking away. Gaara caught hold of Ari and started dragging her in the other direction, convinced that if he didn't, Ari would be targeted by his conniving sister and slimy brother again.

Ari ended up being dragged up stairs into another room before Gaara finally stopped, closing the door behind them. "Sorry about my brother and sister," apologized Gaara as he sat down on his king sized bed. Ari took the liberty to sit down next to Gaara. "No problem, it's my own fault any ways, getting you sick and all," said Ari as she looked down coursing with guilt. "Stop it!" yelled Gaara shooting up from his seat on the bed, catching Ari by surprise. "You always blame yourself! When I hurt my leg, when I caught a cold, and now here with my sister! I chose to do them on my own it's not your fault!" said Gaara as he took a few steps away from Ari. "But I," started Ari as she looked away. "You didn't do anything!" said Gaara as he jutted around putting his hands on the bed on either side of Ari

.

Ari was compelled to look up, and found herself caught in Gaara's gaze. Gaara could feel himself being drawn in by Ari and couldn't help but want her. They inched closer and closer to each other, until their lips finally connected. Their kiss was deepened as Ari wrapped her arms around his neck pulling Gaara in closer. Gaara let his hormones get the better of him, and pushed Ari down onto the bed. Their kiss became multiple kisses as Ari started unbuttoning Gaara's shirt, but gave up after a minute and just ripped it open. Gaara didn't even try to pull off Ari's shirt, and just tore it off. "Hey!" yelled Ari pouting. Gaara just smiled at this and started giving her butterfly kisses down to her neck, and bit down hard causing Ari to gasp. Ari started pouting again while Gaara smiled happy with the mark he left on her neck. Ari, who wasn't going to give up without a fight pushed Gaara so that their positions were switched and she was on top while Gaara was on the bottom. Ari smiled as she slowly gave Gaara the same treatment that he gave her, but she didn't stop there, and ended up leaving a bunch of red marks on Gaara's neck. Of course, Gaara was too competitive to let her get away with that, so he switched their position, so that he was on top again, but before he got a chance to counter, the door flew open.


	5. Entering the Demon Lair

Entering the Demon Lair

Upon opening the door, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruko, and Ari went into shock, as Kankuro and Temari just smiled. The four shocked teens were completely frozen, unsure of what to do or wear to go from there. To top it off time seemed to slow down, burning every detail of this situation into their memories.

XXX

A little while later, after Gaara and Ari put on different shirts, the four sat at the kitchen table still in a bit of shock, but the situation was now clear. Gaara and Ari were going out. Sasuke went along and accepted their relationship, but there was one thing that really concerned him.

"Well this is an interesting situation isn't it," said Kankuro popping in out of nowhere. "Having the leaders of rival gangs dating, hm but I guess the Demon Gang hasn't really done much of any thing lately now have they."

The four looked at Kankuro shocked and a bit scared. "Y-you knew?" asked Ari hesitantly.

"Well, as former leaders of the Uchiha Gang, we're required to know," replied Temari coming in after her brother.

"Wait, then does that mean… Does Itachi know as well?" asked Naruko.

"Most likely yea," said Kankuro with his usual amused expression.

"That bastered!" yelled Sasuke as his tolerance for his brother ran even thinner.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Itachi won't tell anyone, since of course he doesn't care. Unless that guy has something to gain, he wouldn't lift a finger to save a helpless little girl's life," said Kankuro

.

The four soon, but reluctantly accepted this, although Ari and Naruko got worried. It was true. It had been a while since they last contacted the gang, and they hadn't been doing anything. The Demon Gang was overdue for some fun, and it had to big, really big. They needed to some everyone that the Demon Gang was still alive and kicking. Naruko and Ari nodded at each other silently agreeing on what had to be done.

XXX

The next day, the four teens finally went back to school. "Well, well, well. Look who finally came back to school," announced an annoying pink-haired bitch.

Ari only glared at her, having more important things to think about. The glare was enough to ward away Sakura, causing her to turn her attention to Sasuke. "Good morning Sasuke, it's nice to have you back." Sasuke's only response was 'hn' as he retreated to his desk to avoid conversation with Sakura.

All through class, Ari and Naruko were quiet, which was shocking for the, give me a fucking reason to mess you up and loud mouthed, girls. When Gai started giving one of his 'youth' speeches, Ari just stood there like nothing was going on. Even Gai, who got used to being choked by Ari, noticed this change. This weird behavior went on for two whole weeks.

About half way through school during that second week, in the middle of one Iruka's lectures, Ari busted out. "I got it! Naruko let's go!" yelled Ari as she and Naruko ran out the door.

"Hey! Wait! You can't just leave! I was in the middle of an important lecture," yelled Iruka to no avail. Iruka slouched into his chair giving up on yelling after the two girls. Gaara and Sasuke exchanged looks of confusion and curiosity as the girls jetted out of the classroom. The two boys quickly decide to follow them. "Oh, no not you too!" yelled Iruka as he slammed his head on the desk. "Um, does that mean we can leave," asked a random student. "Defiantly not!" yelled Iruka rising from his seat. "In fact, since your fellow students don't seem to feel like staying in class, you all will have four times as much work as before, for each student that ran out of my classroom!"

XXX

_In an abandoned warehouse downtown filled with members of the infamous Demon Gang._

"Got any 5's?" asked a bored Kiko who had black waist length hair and scarlet eyes.

"Go fish," replied an equally bored Tsumi whom had dull pink hair and blue eyes.

"Got any 2's?" asked Kiko as a vein popped out upon the rise of boredom by every second.

"Go fish," repeated Tsumi as she put her elbow to the table and hand to her cheek.

"God Dammit! I'm board," yelled Kiko as threw the cards onto the table and then tossing the table across the room.

"Well than get off your lazy ass so we can go," said Ari as she and Naruko entered the demon lair.

"Kyuubi! Vanag!" shouted Tsumi in excitement as she jumped out of her chair, getting the other members' attention.

"Alright listen up gang! We're going out for some fun tonight," announced Ari with a smile as some of the members helped lift her up onto a table.

"What's it going to be this time? Robbery, kidnapping, war?!" asked Kiko with a menacing smile on her face obviously filled with excitement.

"Quit thinking in the past. Today we're going to have some real fun! Do something neither we, nor any other gang has ever done, and we'll do it in a three step process," said Naruko as if she were a whole new person with a maniacal smirk and blood red eyes.

"Which means," interjected Ari, "we're going to have to gather the whole gang."

Everyone looked shock. The whole gang was never called in for anything. Half the gang maybe, but the whole gang! They haven't all been brought together since Naruko's father was in the picture, and that stunt caused his death.

"E-everyone?" asked one of the members hesitantly.

"Everyone! It's been way to long since we've done anything, so we need to make sure everybody knows we're still alive. It'll be dangerous for any pussies, so if you're too scared to do this, you can just get your fucking ass out now, but if you've got enough balls in you, then stick around for the fun," said Ari with that look in her eyes that said 'if you don't die in this, it will be a miracle to avoid 10 to life if we get caught'.

That look was enough to get them riled up and cheering. "Well, what are you fucking pussies waiting for!? I want everyone to be here by 8! We plan on making this thing happen tonight!" yelled Naruko as the crowd cheered even more and dispersed to gather their comrades.

XXX

"Hey Ari, it looks like everyone will be here in about an hour, just as scheduled," said Naruko entering the back room where it was occupied by a lone vessel.

"We have to do this, it's too late to turn back now," said Ari looking off to a distance in deep thought.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Naruko as she took a seat in one of the empty chairs, "it'll put a mark on all of Japan, everyone will know the power and might of the demon gang. It-it will also affect our relationship with… with them," Naruko faded out as her optimistic smile flushed away with depression.

Ari knew what her dear friend meant. This would forever affect their relationships with Sasuke and… Gaara. Ari lowered her head thinking about how Gaara would take this sudden action. Would he still have feelings for her, or would it end here and now? "But I'm not the only one tormented by this decision am I Naruko?" asked Ari looking in said person's direction with a forced smile and dreary eyes.

"Y-you mean Sasuke," said Naruko with a blush, finally back to her normal loudmouthed clumsy self.

"Well, that's one of the reasons," giggled Ari, but soon seriousness filled her, "I also mean your father."

Naruko's blush quickly faded as she was brought back to that day when her father died.

_Flash back_

_It was about 12 years ago, so that would make them 5. The day Naruko's dad died, which happened to also be the first time Naruko and Ari ever met. _

"_Naruko sweety, daddy has a surprise for you," said a tall blonde man as he walked into Naruko's room. "This is Ari, and as of today, she will be staying with you."_

_Naruko carefully examined the girl in front of her. She wore ragged, torn clothes, and nothing could stop your eyes from going to her bazaar green hair. Naruko didn't usually feel uncomfortable around anyone, but this girl made her shake all over. It wasn't her clothes, or that hair, it was her eyes. They were dead showing absolutely no life at all. It was as if this girl had no soul. _

"Lady Naruko, Miss Ari. Sorry to intrude, but everyone has arrived," announced one of the gang members sent out to retrieve them.

"Alright, we'll be right there," said Naruko as she was pulled out of her memories of the past.

"You were right," said Naruko once the messenger left.

"About what?" asked Ari as she rose from her seat.

"There really is no turning back now, and this time, we have to see it to the end," said Ari, reverting back to that demonic side of her on the inside as the two walked out of the room together, being greeted by over two thousand demons.


	6. Cursed Past

**Cursed Past**

"_Minato, are you sure you want to go through with this? What about your daughter? Kushina has been dead for years, who would take care of her if you were to die? And what about the… other thing?" asked Fugaku. _

"_I know, I know, God quit being such a nag. If I do happen to die, I was planning on leaving them with Mikoto," said Minato in a relaxed tone as he lied in the grass looking up at the setting sun._

"_There is no way in hell I'm going to let you leave that… thing with my Mikoto," yelled Fugaku._

"_Fine, Fine, I'll leave them with Karura. I wouldn't want my two little girls being raped by those dreadful sons of yours anyways. Isn't that right Ari-chan," said Minato as he lifted up Ari. Ari just gave him a blank stare._

"_Anyways, I can't agree with letting that thing stay alive," said Fugaku._

"_I know you're worried, trust me, there isn't a second in my life that I don't consider 'that' as a possible outcome, but I think that's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides with my cute Naruko looking after her, I'm sure she will turnout nicely," said Minato as he rubbed his aching head.*Fugaku hit him*_

"_Sirs, sorry to interrupt, but it's time," said one of the gang members._

"_Alright, we'll be down in a moment," said Minato as he picked up Ari and prepared to leave. Fugaku followed as Minato headed for his daughter's room._

_XXX_

"_Naruko sweetie, daddy has a surprise for you," said Minato. "This is Ari, and as of today, she will be staying with you."_

_Naruko carefully examined the girl in front of her. She wore ragged, torn clothes, and nothing could stop your eyes from going to her bazaar green hair. Naruko didn't usually feel uncomfortable around anyone, but this girl made her shake all over. It wasn't her clothes, or that hair, it was her eyes. They were dead showing absolutely no life at all. _

"_Now you two get along while daddy and uncle Fugaku go take care of some business," said Minato as the two men left the room._

_Naruko watched as her father and his friend left the room then turned her attention back on the peculiar girl in front of her._

"_H-hi Ari," said Naruko nervously._

_Ari just looked at Naruko with a blank stare._

"_Soooo, where did you come from? Why aren't you with your family?" asked Naruko trying to make the situation seen a little less awkward._

_The girl continued to just look at Naruko blankly for about a minute till she finally started to talk._

"_I do not know of where I came from. I was found my Mister Minato and Mister Fugaku. They told me that my parents were no longer in the world of the living," said Ari in a small voice as she blankly stared at the ground._

_Upon looking up, Ari saw Naruko at the brink of tears. For the first time since being found Ari showed an emotion, surprise. Naruko's tears really through her off guard._

"_So, you don't have a family? No! You do have a family! From today on you are my sister! You are now a part of the Uzumaki family, but that means you need a demon name," exclaimed Naruko._

"_A demon name?" asked Ari even more surprised and confused than before._

"_Yeah, since you're my sister, you are automatically a member of the Demon Gang, hence a demon name. Let me think, you have really bazaar hair, so you need a bazaar name too. Hm……I got it! Vanag! It's the strangest name I could think of, and the way your hair is reminds me of a coyote. From today on you are the Coyote Beast, Vanag!" said Naruko with a big smile on her face._

_By this point, Ari was completely lost, but the smile her new sister gave her made her forget all that confusion, and let her smile._

_XXX_

"_Minato, what exactly do you know about this Kazekage person?" asked Fugaku as they headed off to battle._

"_Not much, just that he has taken the lives of our men," said Minato, sword in hand._

_All the members of the Demon Gang carried the best guns you could steal, all but Minato. He insisted on using a sword. He even had it custom made. It had a blood red blade that was a major threat in its original form, but once it is truly released, there are hundreds of dead bodies. No one who has seen the sword's true form has lived for more than two seconds afterwards. The blade's name is Kitsune._

"_You idiot, he has one of the strongest gangs in Japan, not to mention the largest. He's already taken down four of the most powerful gangs in the nation and you want to take him on without even knowing anything about him?" yelled Fugaku. _

"_I know he fucked with me and my gang, so he's going to die. That's everything I need to know," said Minato as he lifted Kitsune up and placed it on his shoulder._

"_Minato sir, we have reached our destination," said one of the gang members._

"_Good, then let's begin the attack," said Minato as an ominous aura emitted from his body._

_XXX_

_With the help of Kitsune, Minato ripped through any and every enemy in his path as he swiftly made his way to the Kazekage's room._

"_Kazekage! Show yourself and fight like a man. Quit cowering behind your goons," announced Minato upon entering the room, the only problem being the fact that the room was empty._

"_You pathetic coward, how dare you run away from me," yelled Minato as he searched the room._

"_Show your-," started Minato until he saw the dead corpse at the desk on the other side of the room._

"_I'm sorry Minato, but it was the only way," said a familiar voice._

_Minato turned around to see Karura. _

"_Karura, what are you doing here? Where is my daughter?!" questioned Minato._

"_Probably dead by now," said Fugaku entering the room, "along with that little demon, headed for hell!"_

"_What treachery is this Fugaku!" yelled Minato in rage._

"_Why what else could it be? The fall of the Suna and Demon Gangs, and out of the ashes, the rise of the Uchiha Gang! But I couldn't have done it without the help of little Karura. Falling in love with the leader of another gang and bearing his child," said Fugaku._

"_My son? You're going to keep him alive right?" asked Karura in a nervous state as she desperately grabbed Fugaku's shirt._

"_Of course. I will not go back on my word, but your usefulness has ended," said Fugaku as he put a gun to Karura's head and fired._

"_You would hurt the friends around you and even kill children for your selfishness?" asked Minato in an ominous whisper._

"_You know, it was hard to convince Karura to switch sides, but once I gave her proof, she quickly reconsidered," said Fugaku as he threw a wrapped up item towards Minato._

_Once Minato saw what the item was, he let his rage take over and released Kitsune to fight his best friend._

_XXX_

"_Naruko! Ari!" yelled Minato as he ran toward his daughter's room._

"_Naruko!" yelled Minato upon seeing his daughter. She was huddled up in a corner shaking and crying. Minato quickly swooped his daughter up into his arms and held her to ease her nerves._

"_Naruko, I'm so glad you're ok, but I need to know where Ari is," said Minato._

_Naruko didn't have the strength to say anything, but was able to point to the hallway around the corner._

_Minato slowly walked toward where his daughter pointed only to be met by nothing but blood, dead bodies and Ari standing in the middle of all of it with blood drenched on her hands. _

_Ari looked up seeing Minato and Naruko with her usual blank stare. She then looked down at all the blood filling her hands, saw that she was shaking, and started to silently cry. Minato walked over to Ari and draped his arms around Ari as he let the two girls cry in his chest._

"_I'm so happy you two are ok," said Minato, being his last words as he finally collapsed from being shot over 50 times, by some of his own men. In the end Minato only got one hit on Fugaku before his own men came in to protect his former best friend, but that one hit was able to cut off Fugaku's left arm and leg. So Minato died clutching his daughters in his arms, leaving two girls to become the most feared demons in all of Japan. _


End file.
